1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air quantity control method and system for an automobile air conditioning system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, automotive vehicles are being equipped with an air conditioning system which provides more comfortable environment for the vehicle occupants.
In a conventional air conditioning system, the air flow rate is determined in accordance with the opening degree of an air mix door provided for controlling the air temperature.
Such prior art air conditioning system is, however, often beset with a problem that the air flow rate is undesireablly high at the beginning of the air conditioning operation because the air mix door is in the fully open state or the fully closed state.
A more detailed description of the prior art air conditioning system is made hereinafter with reference to the accompanying drawings in the section entitled DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENT.